


The Rules of Shotgun Overrides the Rules of The Law

by orphan_account



Series: A very Sterky Christmas! [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Again, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bets & Wagers, Bisexual Male Character, Deputy Derek, Deputy Derek Hale, Derek is a Softie, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Meet-Cute, POV Derek, POV Derek Hale, Stiles gets arrested, Stiles is Legal, except not really, start of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale arrests some lunatic who was running around a tree, chating weird stuff and disturbing an old lady. Turns out the guy is not a lunatic but the Sheriff's son, who is actually quite charming. <br/>In the end, everything works out just right</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rules of Shotgun Overrides the Rules of The Law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I am a sucker for Deputy Derek Hale, and so I just needed to write that. I really hope you'll like it! :)

”Shotgun!” the guys yelled. Derek rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. Why did he always catch the crazy ones?

Derek walked towards his car and shoved the guy in the back, where he belonged, before he sat down and started driving.

“Wait, why am I sitting in the back?” the guy asked. Derek resisted the urge to hit his head on the steering wheel repeatedly. “Because you’re being arrested.” He answered patiently. Or, maybe it wasn’t patient. At least he didn’t ignore the guy.

“Well, I know that. I’m not stupid. But the rules of shotgun clearly state that whenever someone says shotgun, they get to sit up front.” The guy began arguing. Derek sighed again. This guy was completely crazy. First Derek catches him running around a tree that had been painted on with blue marker, chanting random words like he was doing some sort of ritual. Derek had gotten a call from an old lady that lived across the street from where the guy was doing this, and Derek had to arrest him for disturbing the citizens on the street and creeping them out. Derek probably would have arrested him anyway, because he seemed like he was really high on some substance that couldn’t possibly be legal.

“Law overrides the rules of shotgun.” Derek settled on answering. The guy ‘humpfft’  and sunk further down in his seat, crossing his arms, but he didn’t argue.

When Derek got to the station, he handcuffed the guy before dragging him into the station.

When they got into the station, something weird happened. Some of the deputies started laughing when they saw Derek dragging the guy behind him, others smiled and some sighed. The guy just smiled widely and began greeting the other deputies. _By name._

What was going on? How many times had this lunatic been arrested before to know all the deputies by name? And why were they reacting by laughing?

“You all know this guy?” Derek asked they nearest deputy, an older woman named Louise. She was very nice. Louise nodded. “And you do, too. At least you’ve heard about her.” She told him.

“I have?” Derek asked.

“Yeah, I mean. I _am_ kind of famous around here for all my awesome ideas.” The guy laughed. Derek furrowed his eyebrows.

Louise cleared her throat, but she looked like she was on the verge of laughing. “Stiles, stop teasing the poor man and just tell him who you are.” She smiled at the guy.

Wait, Stiles? As in… “You’re the Sheriff’s son?” Derek almost yelled. But that couldn’t be right, could it? The Sheriffs son was away in college! The guy - no, Stiles. Stiles’ smile widened and he did a little bow. “the one and only.” He smirked.

Derek groaned. “I just arrested the Sheriff’s son? That… shit…” Derek mumbled. This was not good. He had only had this deputy job for 3 months or something, but he really loved it! He didn’t want to get fired just because he arrested a crazy guy who turned out to be the Sheriff’s son.

“Oh don’t worry, Derek. We’ve all arrested Stiles at least once.” Louise assured him.

“Are you talking about Stiles?” Derek heard the Sheriff ask. Derek turned around to face him. The Sheriff looked very amused. “Don’t worry son, even I have arrested him once.” The Sheriff told him. Behind him Stiles started laughing.

“Yes, I know. Everyone has arrested me at least once. Now can someone please uncuff me?” Stiles asked. The Sheriff shook his head. “What did you do this time, son? And why didn’t I know you were back from college?”

“Uh sir, I found him running in circles around a three, chanting something?” Derek explained. Stiles let out a disagreeing sound. “Hey! You make me sound crazy.” Stiles protested. Derek turned around to face him and raised an eyebrow, attempting to say ‘and you’re not?’. Stiles snorted. “Okay, maybe it did look crazy. But you know, I’m a broke college kid! Or, soon to be college graduate, but whatever. I read this thing where you could get money to grow on trees and it was just too good not to try, right?” Stiles explained. Derek couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

Behind him the Sheriff let out a weird sound. I was a mixture of a laugh and a sigh. “Where did I go wrong with you, kid?” he asked. Stiles just scoffed. “Oh you know you love me no matter what. Plus, I keep you on your toes!” Stiles teased.

The Sheriff ignored Stiles’ teasing. “You still haven’t answered my other question.” He stated. Stiles grinned.

“Okay, I made this bet with Scott that I could get your new deputy to arrest me and I just knew that if you knew I was coming home, you’d warn him about me and I wouldn’t win.” Stiles explained. The Sheriff sighed but nodded at Stiles’ hands. “Just uncuff him. Kid, come into my office after.” He said.

Then the Sheriff turned around and walked into his office, closing the door after him.

Derek fished the key out of his pockets and uncuffed Stiles.

“Thanks.” Stiles said and Derek nodded. Derek expected Stiles to go into his dad’s office, but he just kept standing beside Derek, looking at him.

“What?” Derek asked. Stiles smirked at him. When he did that, he was actually kind of attractive. Oh, who was Derek kidding? He was very attractive, and not just when he smirked.

“You know, when my dad told me that he had hired a new deputy, I kind of expected some old man who had just moved here.” Stiles told Derek. Derek didn’t really know why he needed to hear this, but he let Stiles keep talking. Maybe he would have a point. “I certainly hadn’t expected someone like… you.” Stiles said.

“Like me?” Derek asked. When Stiles said it like that, it sounded like he was weird or something. Which he wasn’t. Nope. Stiles nodded.

“Yeah, I mean devastatingly handsome.” Stiles said. Derek almost choked on the air at that statement. Sure, Derek knew how he looked, and he often got offers and looks from people, but there weren’t many people who were this forward and just said that he was handsome to his face.

“Tell me, would you mind going on a date with me sometime? Maybe coffee when your shift ends?” Stiles asked. Derek surprised himself by nodding without even thinking more about it.

“Sure. My shift ends at 3.” Derek told him. Stiles smiled. “Awesome. Just wait in the parking lot, and then we can take my jeep to a great coffee shop I know.” Stiles told him. Derek didn’t really have time to answer, because Stiles turned around and went into the Sheriff’s office.

Derek returned to his paperwork on his desk. He thought about how little it had taken Stiles to get Derek to agree to go on a date. Usually Derek never went on dates with people he had just met.

Maybe it had something to do with Derek feeling like he kind of knew Stiles. Derek had been a deputy for enough time to have heard stories about him. Now that Derek thought about it, he should have figured out that it was Stiles right when he saw the guy running around a tree like a weirdo. 80% of the stories he had heard about Stiles was when Stiles did something crazy that got him arrested.

The other 20% was the stories that got Derek to agree to the date. Those stories were stories about how sweet Stiles actually was. Like how he made a lunch pack for his dad every day when he lived at home, just because his dad needed some special food so he wouldn’t get trouble with his heart. Or like the time where Stiles’ buddy Scott was having trouble with an exam and Stiles apparently stayed up two whole days to help him study, completely ignoring his own exam. Derek admired people who were so loyal and kind to the people they loved.

When Derek’s shift ended, he changed his outfit from the uniform to his normal clothes, which was just a pair of black jeans and a green Henley with his leather jacket. A lot of people had told him that his leather jacket made him look like a trouble maker instead of a law enforcer, but Derek didn’t care. He loved his leather jacket.

He walked out to the parking lot and saw a baby blue Jeep. When he looked at it, he saw Stiles sitting inside, waving at him like crazy. Derek smiled a little to himself as he walked to the car.

“Hey.” He said as he got in and sat down. “Wait, who said you could sit up front?” Stiles asked. Derek stopped, dead in his tracks and looked at Stiles. What? “I mean, everyone knows that you can only sit up front if you call shotgun.” Stiles said. He got a teasing glint in his eyes and Derek relaxed. Stiles had him worried there for a second.

 “Anyway, I forgot to eat lunch and I was thinking that maybe we could change the date to a café instead?” Stiles asked. At the mention of food, Derek’s stomach growled loudly and Stiles laughed. “I guess that’s a yes.” He said as he started the car.

 “There’s this great place, they have the most amazing curly fries!” Stiles told Derek excitedly. “Sounds good. I love curly fries.” Derek smiled. Stiles looked away from the road for a second to look at Derek like he was in shock. “First of all, you may be my soulmate! Well, next after curly fries of course.” Stiles joked. “I just mean, no one else understands my obsession with curly fries. But don’t worry, its them who’s crazy. Curly fries is like, food of the Gods.” Stiles rambled. Derek had no idea he was so passionate about curly fries.

“Actually, I think that’s ambrosia.” Derek corrected. Stiles made a ‘psst’ sound and a dismissing motion with his hand. “Semantics.” He dismissed easily.

“And secondly?” Derek asked. Stiles looked a little confused. “huh?” he asked. Derek chuckled a little. Stiles seemed like he was easily confused.

“You said ‘first of all’ and that must mean there is a second of all?” Derek explained as Stiles pulled into a parking lot next to a little café.

“Oh, yeah! Secondly, I didn’t actually think you’d eat junk food like curly fries. I mean, look at that body! You look like you only eat red meat and vegetables while you work out all the time.” Stiles said. Derek knew it was a joke but when people commented on his physique, he always got a little defensive.

“Yeah, I like to work out… So? Doesn’t mean I cant eat what I want.” Derek said. Stiles’ eyes widened a fraction before he stepped out of the car. When they were both out, Stiles began frantically apologizing.

“Oh dude, no! It wasn’t an insult or something. It was a joke. Sorry! I really admire when people care so much about their body and actually work out an take care of it. I didn’t mean any harm.” Stiles assured him.

“Thanks. Sorry, I just get a lot of shit sometimes, people think it’s too much, you know?” Derek tried to explain. Stiles got a - now familiar - glint in his eyes. “Well I certainly don’t think it’s too much. I like when people can carry me. Makes sex a whole lot more interesting sometimes.” And then Stiles winked at him. He fucking _winked._

That sentence paired with that wink should have been completely unattractive. It was really bad flirting was what it was. But when Stiles did it, it was actually really charming.

“Let’s just eat.” Derek sighed as he pushed the door open and let Stiles walk in.

They sat down and both ordered a burger with curly fries and a soda. Stiles got a Cola, Derek got a Cola Zero.

They small-talked a little while they waited for their drinks, Derek asking about Stiles’ college major and Stiles asking Derek why he wanted to be a deputy. It was easy and fun, talking to Stiles. He was glad he had agreed to this date.

When the waiter came with their drinks, Stiles took a sip of his glass and made a grimace like he had just tasted something really disgusting. “That is not normal cola. That is Zero.” Stiles stated. Then he reached out and took Derek’s glass. He took a sip of Derek’s drink as well and made a satisfied sound. “Not that’s more like it. She must’ve switched them. That one’s yours.” Stiles pushed his drink over to Derek.

“Can you even taste the difference?” Derek asked. He had never been able to taste the difference and just choose Zero because there were fewer calories in it.

Stiles nodded enthusiastically and began explaining the difference.

When the waiter came with their food, they were deep in conversation about the Star Wars movies. How the topic had changed to that, Derek had no idea, but it was fun talking about it with Stiles.

Stiles stopped his explanation of the theory that Jar-Jar Binks actually was the biggest Sith Lord of them all to eat a curly fry. When he got the fry in his mouth he made the most obscene sound that Derek had ever heard.

Derek tried to ignore the almost pornographic sounds coming from Stiles in favor of eating his own food and continuing their conversation. The topic changed to how R2-D2 was actually the biggest douche in the whole series, considering he had known everything from the beginning and hadn’t told them a thing.

When they finished eating, Stiles insisted on paying, seeing as he was the one to ask Derek out on a date. While they waited for the check, Derek remembered the bet that Stiles had made with his friend Scott, who Derek had found out was Stiles’ best friend from since they were in diapers.

“How did you even know that I was going to be the one to arrest you?” Derek asked He was very curious. Stiles’ bet was that he could get the new deputy, meaning Derek, to arrest Stiles.

“Well, it took some planning, I must admit, but I made the perfect plan. And look! It worked.” Stiles grinned. “See, I knew that if I told my dad I was coming home, he’d warn you about me, maybe show you a picture of me or something? I don’t know. So I had to keep that a secret.” Stiles began explaining.

“And then I had to make sure that you were the one who were called out to arrest me, right? Well, that was the tricky part. Or, the trickiest part of the plan, it wasn’t actually that difficult. See, Scott’s mom and my dad are dating, so I got Scott to sneak into their house and look at your schedules to see when you would have your shift.” Derek furrowed his brows at that. Was that legal?

“Before you ask, no that is not one hundred percent legal. Anyway! After being practically raised at the station, I knew that when there’s a newbie, they always send them out on ‘disturbance calls’ from the old ladies. So I made sure to do my little magical experiment near Mrs. Applebys house. She always calls when something is noisy.” Stiles said. That was actually kind of genius. “When she called in, I knew that you were on shift and then they would send you, because they had no idea it was me. Voila! The perfect plan.” Stiles concluded.

“I’m actually very impressed…” Derek admitted. Stiles smirked. “Well, I’m not a son of the Sheriff for nothing, am I?” he teased.

Derek shook his head. He supposed not.

Stiles drove Derek back to the Stations parking lot and they said their goodbyes, exchanging numbers and agreeing to go on a second date soon. Derek walked to his car and got in, driving home and feeling more happy than he had in a long time.

When he got home, he checked his phone and saw that he had gotten a text from Stiles.

**#You asshole! You have that amazing car and then you let me drive us around in my Jeep? You totally owe me a drive in that Camaro.#** the text said. As soon as Derek finished reading it, another text ticked in.

**#And I had a lot of fun, btw. Can’t wait to see you again!#**

That night, Derek went to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I had a lot of fun writing this :)
> 
> I love to get feedback so just leave some comments, guys! :D


End file.
